


Break Me Shake Me

by noumenon



Category: Red vs Blue
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 10:10:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2769188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noumenon/pseuds/noumenon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from RvB shipping jamboree<br/>http://rvb-jamboree.dreamwidth.org/2092.html?thread=92716#cmt92716</p>
            </blockquote>





	Break Me Shake Me

Felix let himself into Locus’s apartment with the spare key he’d been given a few fucks ago. “I know you’re here.” He called out as he walked inside. “I see your car outside.”

Locus stepped out of his room at the end of the hall. “I wasn’t expecting you over this early.”

“Well, I wanted to come over this early.” Felix grinned and walked over to him. Once he was close enough, he held out his hand for Locus to take and pull him close and kiss him, much too softly. Locus was way too gentle and affectionate. Locus cupped Felix’s cheek after he pulled back and then kissed him again.

“I’m glad you did.” Locus almost smiled, but he never really fully smiled. 

Felix licked his lips and tugged on Locus to pull him back into the bedroom. He knew Locus was more into the sweet stuff, but god that was just too slow. 

Locus was still going slow though. Felix pulled him down on top of him on the bed and Locus pressed his lips against Felix’s cheek, then down to his neck, soft and slow down the skin.

Felix was unfazed by the gentle touches and shoved his hands under Locus’s shirt so he could force the garment off of him. Locus pulled back and let Felix do what he wanted, even helping take off Felix’s shirt since he knew that’s what Felix wanted. He pressed kisses against Felix’s collarbone and down his torso, lingering just a bit after each kiss and he could feel Felix shiver from the lightness. It wasn’t what Felix wanted. 

Locus hissed when the fingers that Felix had been combing through his hair suddenly tightened and yanked his head up to look him in eye. 

“I’m not your wife.” Felix told him. “I don’t come here for you to be sweet.”

Locus frowned at his lover, though he wasn’t quite sure if that was the best term for what they were. He gripped Felix’s arms tightly and forced him to let go of his hair, then held them down as he kissed Felix hard. This is what Felix wanted.

Locus was addicted. He would do anything to keep Felix. He’d break him if that’s what Felix wanted.


End file.
